freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Bonnie
Não é o que você está procurando? Veja Bonnie (Desambiguação). FNaF = (originalmente Bonnie the Bunny) é um dos quatro antagonistas em Five Nights at Freddy's. Assim como Freddy e Chica, Bonnie alegra as crianças durante o dia na Pizzaria Freddy Fazbear. Contudo, durante a noite, ele faz o que os outros animatrônicos fazem: agarra um humano e tenta colocá-lo em um traje de Freddy Fazbear, matando-o. Aparência Bonnie é um animatrônico coelho de olhos marrons que possui orelhas articuladas que podem dobrar para frente, e usa uma gravata borboleta vermelha. No Palco, ele segura uma guitarra vermelha. Excluindo a cabeça e a cor, o corpo de Bonnie é semelhante ao de Freddy. Esta versão de Bonnie, assim como todas as versões dos animatrônicos do primeiro jogo, parece não ter dentes em sua mandíbula superior. Localização Bonnie começa a noite no Palco, juntamente com seus companheiros Freddy e Chica. Após sua ativação, ele irá se mover para qualquer lugar do lado esquerdo do restaurante, excluindo a Enseada do Pirata. Isto significa que ele pode aparecer na Área de Refeições, Bastidores, Corredor Oeste, Depósito, e no Canto do Corredor Oeste. Comportamento thumb|left|302px|Bonnie atacando o jogador. Bonnie costuma ir e vir do Escritório com mais frequência do que os outros animatrônicos e, assim como Foxy, ele só se aproxima pelo lado esquerdo. Quando ele estiver perto do jogador, ele irá olhar através da porta para dentro do Escritório, ao contrário de Chica que olha pela janela. A frequência com que Bonnie se aproxima do Escritório parece ser devido ao teletransporte, que é perceptível com o Cheat Mode ativado. Bonnie também é capaz de desativar temporariamente as câmeras enquanto se move, assim como faz Chica. Em algumas noites, se o jogador não olhar Bonnie com frequência no monitor, ele não sairá do Palco. Este é um dos métodos para sobreviver após a segunda noite, embora Foxy possa facilmente atacar o jogador que não olha com frequência o monitor. Na quarta e quinta noites, quando estiver visível na CAM 2B, Bonnie irá chacoalhar sua cabeça e mandíbula violentamente, de forma paranormal. Pode-se ouvir o som dele chacoalhando a cabeça, mesmo que o jogador não esteja olhando para ele no monitor. Em qualquer noite, ele pode ser visto em pé a poucos centímetros da câmera nos Bastidores (CAM 05), olhando diretamente para ela. Seu olho estará completamente preto, apenas em branco as sua pupilas. Quando Bonnie entra no Escritório enquanto o jogador olha o monitor, pequenos gemidos poderão ser ouvidos. Uma vez que o jogador abaixa o monitor, Bonnie irá atacá-lo e acabar com o jogo. Os mesmos barulhos poderão ser ouvidos enquanto Chica está se preparando para atacar. Bonnie e Chica são capazes de abaixar o monitor a fim de atacar, o que significa que o jogador não pode ficar vendo o monitor até 6:00 da manhã, como se pensava anteriormente. Em qualquer noite, quando Bonnie está na área dos Bastidores, o jogador poderá dar um close-up nele, simplesmente abaixando e subindo o monitor. Mudar para outra sala antes de fazer isto fará com que a cena não aconteça. Áudio Os gemidos que Bonnie provoca ao entrar no escritório. Curiosamente, Chica faz este mesmo barulho. Arquivo:Bonniesound1.ogg Arquivo:BonnieChicasound2.ogg Arquivo:BonnieChicasound3.ogg O grito que Bonnie dá ao atacar o jogador. Cada animatrônico (exceto Golden Freddy) dá este mesmo grito nesta mesma circunstância. Arquivo:JUMPSCARESOUND.ogg O barulho que Bonnie provoca ao sair de uma sala para outra. Chica também faz este barulho enquanto se move. Freddy passa a emitir este barulho quando a energia acaba totalmente. Arquivo:BonnieChicamoving.ogg Curiosidades Alucinações * Em ocasiões muito raras, após a tela de Game Over aparecer, ou assim que iniciar o jogo, uma imagem em tela cheia da cabeça de Bonnie sem olhos (o mesmo visto em alucinações) pode aparecer. A imagem permanece por cerca de dez segundos até as pupilas brancas aparecerem repentinamente. Depois de mais alguns segundos, o jogo retorna para a tela principal. Isto também pode ocorrer em versão móvel. Aparência * Bonnie pode ter sido baseado em Mr. Munch de Chuck E. Cheese, já que ambos tem a pele roxa e uma cor mais clara em sua barriga. * Bonnie é o único animatrônico que não possui sobrancelhas no primeiro jogo. Áudio * Bonnie faz um som de gemido anormalmente semelhante ao de um humano enquanto entra no Escritório. A causa disto é desconhecida, já que é pouco provável que uma caixa de voz robótica consiga imitar sons sibilantes orgânicos, mesmo ela estando danificada. Isto pode coincidir com a possibilidade de que os robôs sejam assombrados, e alguma desconhecida fonte paranormal esteja provocando isto. Também pode-se encaixar à teoria de que há um humano dentro do traje, embora seja improvável, já que os mecanismos internos o matariam. ** Chica faz estes mesmos barulhos enquanto entra no Escritório. Mecânicas * Bonnie é geralmente o primeiro animatrônico a chegar na porta do Escritório. * Da noite 1 à noite 3, Bonnie é mais ativo do que os outros animatrônicos, sendo, em geral, o primeiro animatrônico a deixar o Palco. * Curiosamente, quando Bonnie está nos Bastidores, ele parece não dar atenção ao endoesqueleto de metal em cima da mesa, que não tem um traje. Embora o Cara do Telefone afirme que os animatrônicos irão colocar trajes em endoesqueletos sem traje, por ser supostamente "contra as regras", Bonnie não reconhece o endoesqueleto e prefere se concentrar no jogador, contrariando as declarações do ex-guarda noturno. No entanto, isto pode ser porque nos Bastidores está cheio de peças de reposição, e, como tal, um endoesqueleto não está fora de lugar ali. * Existe um glitch em que o jogador pode sobreviver por alguns segundos o ataque de Bonnie. Se o jogador ficar levantando e abaixando o monitor rapidamente, o jumpscare de Bonnie irá se repetir e a morte será prolongada, atrasando um Game Over. Veja este vídeo. Este glitch também funciona com Chica. * Bonnie pega novatos desavisados de surpresa, já que é o primeiro a aparecer e com mais frequência do que os outros animatrônicos. * Parece que Bonnie é destro, pois, ele segura sua guitarra com a mão direita. Nome * Seu nome real é Bonnie, the Bunny, traduzido no português como Bonnie, o Coelho. Em todas as instâncias, a palavra Bunny tem como característica estar em diminutivo, portanto, o nome poderia ser facilmente traduzido para Bonnie, o Coelhinho. Realidade thumb|264px|Scott Cawthon dizendo qual animatrônico ele acha mais medonho. * De acordo com Scott Cawthon, Bonnie é o animatrônico que ele acha mais medonho, e disse que já teve pesadelos com ele enquanto desenvolvia o jogo. * De acordo com uma entrevista a Scott Cawthon, Bonnie foi o primeiro animatrônico adicionado ao jogo. * Não havia uma animação de Bonnie para quando ele matava o jogador, era apenas uma imagem estática. Trailer * No trailer, Bonnie é visto correndo pelo corredor. Esta habilidade foi-lhe tirada no jogo final, e Foxy assumiu este posto. * No trailer, Bonnie é mostrado tirando sua cabeça do traje e mostrando seu endoesqueleto. Entretanto, isto nunca acontece dentro do jogo. ** Algumas pessoas acreditam que o Bonnie do segundo jogo possa ser uma referência ao trailer do primeiro jogo, já que Bonnie que não possui um rosto. Porém, nada foi confirmado. |-| FNaF3 = Bonnie retorna em Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Assim como os outros animatrônicos, ele aparece apenas como uma atração da Pavores Fazbear. Seus restos podem ser vistos na Cam 02. Aparência Os restos de Bonnie se assemelham ao seu modelo do primeiro jogo, com exceção de que este não apresenta braços, olhos, orelhas, pernas e o endoesqueleto. No lugar do seu olho direito, pode-se ver uma luz piscante. Um suporte de metal pode ser visto sob seu torso o qual é pouco visível. A mandíbula de Bonnie está pendurada, já que é apenas um traje vazio. Minigames A aparição mais notável de Bonnie é durante um Minigame de fim-de-noite. Ao completar cada noite, o jogador será redirecionado à um curto minigame, com gráficos semelhantes ao de jogos do antigo Atari, durante o qual o ele deve navegar pelo mapa da pizzaria do primeiro jogo. Na segunda noite, o jogador controlará Bonnie, que estará do lado de Chica no Palco do primeiro jogo. Ao deixar o Palco e entrar em qualquer outra sala, o jogador irá se deparar com uma versão roxa de Freddy Fazbear, instruindo-o a segui-lo. Ele irá levá-lo a um quarto no lado leste do restaurante, e o jogador poderá ver os restos de Freddy Fazbear espalhados pelo chão, fazendo menção ao que houve no minigame anterior. A versão roxa de Freddy entrará em uma sala que é inacessível ao jogador (que receberá a mensagem "ERR" se tentar acessá-la). Ao tentar se afastar, em seguida, Purple Man sairá correndo e desmantelará Bonnie, fazendo com que o minigame termine. Durante os minigames fim-de-noite da Noite 3, 4 e 5, os restos de Bonnie poderão ser vistos espalhados no chão da sala em que ele foi desmantelado. Curiosidades Aparência * Nos minigames fim-de-noite, Bonnie apresenta uma cor azul semelhante a de Toy Bonnie, ao invés de sua cor lilás normal. Homólogos * Bonnie é um dos dois animatrônicos originais que não têm uma versão Phantom no terceiro jogo, sendo o outro Golden Freddy. Teorias * Springtrap é, em muitas teorias, considerado o modelo original de Bonnie. Isto é evidente devido aos dois animatrônicos terem aparência de coelho e também ao fato do Cara do Telefone mencionar Springtrap como "Spring Bonnie" durante o telefonema da Noite 5. |-| FNaF4 = right Como os outros animatrônicos, Bonnie por si próprio não aparece em Five Nights at Freddy's 4. O seu plushie pode ser visto nos minigames de algumas noites antes ou depois de completar cada noite. Outra aparição dele é na TV com o desenho "Fredbear and Friends". Além disto, um bullie usa uma máscara dele. Aparência Como uma pelúcia, Bonnie tem uma gravata vermelha, sua cor é azul e sua barriga, que tem uma cor mais clara e tem 2 botões. |-| UCN = Para saber mais sobre o papel de Bonnie em Ultimate Custom Night, visite esta página. |-| Galeria = Five Nights at Freddy's Jogatina 2.png|Os animatrônicos (da esquerda para a direita: Bonnie, Chica e Freddy). Show stage nocamera.png|Bonnie com Chica e Freddy no Palco. 223.png|Chica sumiu. 90.png|Bonnie na Área de Refeições. Cam1B bonnie2.png|Bonnie de costas para a câmera. 205.png|Bonnie nos Bastidores. 555.png|Close-up de Bonnie na sala dos Bastidores. 192.png|Bonnie no Depósito. 206.png|Bonnie no Corredor Oeste. 188.png|Bonnie no Canto do Corredor Oeste. 479.png|Bonnie olhando para a CAM 4B enquanto contorce sua cabeça. Bonnie ECH.gif|Bonnie contorcendo sua cabeça (animado). Tumblr inline naa9jrsAjt1rnc6dz.gif|Bonnie aparecendo em uma das Portas. 640px-Bonnie shadow.png|A sombra de Bonnie visível na janela. Bonnie screen mini.gif|O Twitcher KennyXii se deparando com a tela de Bonnie sem olhos após o Game Over. Imagens Clareadas Stage Normal.png|Bonnie, Chica e Freddy no Palco. Stage NoChica.png|O Palco sem Chica. Animatronics.png|Os Animatrônicos. DiningArea Bonnie.png|Bonnie na Área de Refeições. Cam1B bonnie2 bright.png|Bonnie de costas para a câmera. Backstage Bonnie.png|Bonnie nos Bastidores. Backstage BonnieClose.png|Bonnie encarando a câmera dos Bastidores. Supply Bonnie.png|Bonnie no Depósito. 206 bright.png|Bonnie no Corredor Oeste. 188 bright.png|Bonnie no Canto do Corredor Oeste. 479 bright.png|Bonnie olhando para a CAM 2B enquanto contorce sua cabeça. BDAF bright.png|Bonnie na porta esquerda enquanto as luzes estão ligadas. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Bonnietoutdroit.png|Bonnie durante as cutscenes. Bonnierecherche.png|Bonnie olhando para o jogador durante as cutscenes. Bonnieyeuxcreux.png|Bonnie, com a cabeça virada ao jogador e sem olhos, durante as cutscenes. FNAF2BonnieCustscene1.png|A textura de Bonnie nas cutscenes. FNAF2BonnieCutscene2.png|A textura de Bonnie nas cutscenes, olhando para o jogador. FNAF2BonnieCutscene3.png|A textura de Bonnie nas cutscenes, com a cabeça virada para o jogador e sem olhos. 1stNightCutscene.png|Bonnie e Chica durante a cutscene da primeira noite. 2ndNightCutscene.png|Bonnie e Chica durante a cutscene da segunda noite. 3rdNightCutscene.png|Bonnie, Chica e Golden Freddy encarando o jogador, todos sem olhos. 4thNightCutscene.png|Bonnie e Chica com The Puppet durante as cutscenes. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Heads.png|Cabeça de Bonnie no Good Ending. HeadsGlowing.png|Cabeça de Bonnie no Bad Ending. CAM 02 Light On.png|Carcaça de Bonnie sendo usada como abajur na Cam 04. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Minigames BonniePlush.png|Uma pelúcia de Bonnie. Variados Trailers Bonnie run trailer.gif|Bonnie correndo durante o trailer. Ele não tem esta habilidade na versão final do jogo. No entanto, Foxy tem essa habilidade. BonnieGuitar.jpg|Bonnie durante o dia, tocando sua guitarra. Bonnie's_Endoskeleton.jpg|Endoesqueleto da face de Bonnie. Screen Shot 2014-10-10 at 5.50.49 PM.png|Bonnie visto no Corredor Oeste durante o trailer. FNAF_2_Old_Bonnie.png|Bonnie no trailer do segundo jogo. Ele perdeu parte de sua face mas permanece ativo. Hewillback.png|Bonnie ao lado de Freddy e Chica durante o trailer teaser do terceiro jogo. Note que Bonnie está encarando a câmera. Five Nights at Freddy's Bonnie_doll.png|A pelúcia de Bonnie. Ela está disponível somente na versão portátil do jogo. Scott_informally_confirming_Bonnie_as_a_male.jpg|Scott confirmando que Bonnie é macho. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Bunny-New-Model.jpg|Bonnie, sem sua face, em um teaser de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 ao lado de Toy Bonnie. BonnieDoll.png|A pelúcia de Bonnie. Ela pode ser conquistada após a conclusão do desafio "Double Trouble" presente na Custom Night. Bonnie_Icon.png|Rosto de Bonnie na tela de customização da Custom Night (note que há um pedaço de sua gravata entrando em seus dentes). Minigames da Morte GiveThemLifeBonnie.png|Cabeça de Bonnie no minigame "Dê Presentes, Dê a Vida". FacelessBonnieSlumpedSpriteGiveLive.png|O sprite de Bonnie no minigame "SAVE THEM". Bonnie Sprite Gif.gif|Bonnie nos Minigames de FNaF3. Bonniedestroyedminigame.png|Bonnie desmontado nos Minigames de FNaF3. Livros FNaF TheNovel4.jpg|Bonnie no fundo junto com Chica e Foxy do quarto teaser de FNaF: The Novel. FNaF TheNovel5.jpg|Bonnie no fundo junto com Chica e Foxy no quinto teaser de FNaF: The Novel. Survival Logbook.jpg|Bonnie na capa de "Survive Logbook" junto de Freddy e Chica. de:Bonnie en:Bonnie es:Bonnie fr:Bonnie it:Bonnie Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens (FNaF) Categoria:Animatrônicos Categoria:Animatrônicos (FNaF)